


Three Times Dongwoo Attempts to Set Up Myungsoo and Sungyeol (+ One Time it Works)

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: Dongwoo always thought his two favorite dongsaengs were meant for each other... but no matter how much he tries to set them up, they just don't seem to like each other and always end up bickering or arguing about one thing or another.





	Three Times Dongwoo Attempts to Set Up Myungsoo and Sungyeol (+ One Time it Works)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



“Dongwoo are you seriously at this again?”

 

Myungsoo sighed as Dongwoo gave him a sheepish grin as he held Myungsoo closer to his chest. Myungsoo and Dongwoo had decided on weekly platonic cuddling sessions back when they were trainees and the tradition had continued through their third anniversary. The group was just finishing up their Man in Love promotions and preparing for their first world tour leaving less and less time for these sessions. 

 

Even though lately, Myungsoo had been dreading them.

 

Every single time Dongwoo had to try and make some casual comment that him and Sungyeol were perfect for each other; Myungsoo appreciated Dongwoo’s insight and opinion but Myungsoo just didn’t like Sungyeol like  _ that _ . The two were good enough friends, were being the key word, until Dongwoo started pushing this idea on them and Sungyeol seemed to bristle up, closing himself off to Myungsoo completely.

 

“I just don’t understand why you both won’t give it a chance and go out on a date together? I mean, you’re both into men and have great chemistry, why wouldn’t it work?” Dongwoo looked at Myungsoo with a hopeful grin before Myungsoo pushed away suddenly, pulling his knees against his chest, “Just because we’re both into men doesn’t mean that we’ll work together, come on Dongwoo.”

 

Dongwoo ruffled Myungsoo’s hair affectionately, “You know I didn’t mean it like that, Soo. You can’t tell me that all the stuff you and Sungyeol do on stage doesn’t make you feel  _ something _ . I know fanservice is basically in our job description but you and Sungyeol enjoy it, I can tell!”

 

Myungsoo swatted Dongwoo’s hand away before sighing softly, “I mean, I do enjoy it. It’s fun and playful and everything our relationship used to be before  _ somebody  _ tried to push the relationship idea onto us and ruined it!”

 

Dongwoo held his hands up in defense before standing up from Myungsoo’s bed, “You admitted that you enjoy it. We’re getting somewhere!”

 

Myungsoo opened his mouth to fight back before Dongwoo darted out of the room like he was never there. The boy sighed, holding his pillow close to his chest as he collapsed back onto his bed. He missed how cuddling with Dongwoo used to be, just warmth and smiles and protection. 

 

Stupid Sungyeol ruined everything.

 

~~

 

“Dongwoo seriously, what the fuck is this?” Sungyeol raised his eyebrows at his hyung, who conveniently already had one foot out of the door. There were candles in the middle of the dining room table of the dorm, rose petals scattered along it while two plates of fried chicken take-out were placed at each end. Myungsoo was seated at one end, looking away with a scowl on his face while Dongwoo chuckled.

 

“I made sure you two would have the dorm to yourselves tonight to enjoy a romantic evening. I hope you enjoy! And don’t you dare try and leave, I told the managers that you two were discussing important matters in here and if either of you tried to leave before I got back to stop you. Night!” Dongwoo waved and slammed the door shut, Sungyeol staring dumbfoundedly at it for a minute before turning to Myungsoo.

 

“Well… I guess we might as well enjoy our free chicken right? We don’t have to talk or do whatever Dongwoo wants us to.” Sungyeol shrugged, grabbing the plate of fried chicken off of the table before walking over to the couch, turning on the TV and ignoring Myungsoo’s glare. Myungsoo scoffed, taking a bite of the chicken before yelling across the room, “You don’t need to make it seem like eating dinner with me is such a fucking chore!” 

 

Sungyeol looked over at the other man with a raised eyebrow, a drumstick halfway to his mouth, “Why are you so offended? I just want to watch a drama, calm the fuck down. Is Dongwoo doing this for a reason? Did you tell him you have a big crush on me and this is how you’re trying to confess?”

 

Myungsoo felt his face heat up in shame, standing up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting in fell to the ground, “Where the fuck would you get that idea from? I’m not interested in you at all! This is all hyung’s stupid idea about how we’re  _ perfect _ for each other!”

 

Sungyeol rolled his eyes at the statement, already turned back around and focused on the television screen, “I love hyung, but he really is an idiot. He thinks just because we’re both gay we’re obviously ‘meant for each other’. How would he feel if we tried to hook him up with every straight girl we knew? Actually… he’d probably like that.”

 

Myungsoo picked up the dining room chair, already having lost his appetite. Sungyeol was basically talking to himself at this point, Myungsoo was stuck feeling extremely sick about how emotional he got just because Sungyeol didn’t want to eat with him. They weren’t attached at the hip, they could eat meals separately. Myungsoo just couldn’t help but miss the days before Dongwoo tried forcing them together, when Myungsoo and Sungyeol would just naturally gravitate towards each other.

 

Myungsoo silently walked into the bedroom without another word and Sungyeol obnoxiously chewed his chicken and laughed at whatever drama was on TV, not even noticing Myungsoo had left.

 

~~

 

“Black is such a terrible color, Myungsoo. It’s so  _ boring _ . Though, I guess that fits you!”  

 

Sungyeol snickered as Myungsoo felt his face heating up, both from embarrassment and anger.

 

This time, Dongwoo sent Myungsoo and Sungyeol out on a special errand to pick up new bath mats for the bathroom, both exciting and romantic. Of course, it ended up in the pair bickering over what color the bath mat should be.

 

“Black is not terrible, it’s neutral. Do you really think everybody wants to be greeted by a hot pink bath mat whenever they walk into the bathroom? It’s obnoxious!” Myungsoo rolled his eyes as Sungyeol looked at him with wide, offended eyes.

 

“Fuck you Kim Myungsoo, why do you hate everything that is beautiful and nice in the world?” Sungyeol scoffed before placing his hand over his chest with a smile, “Well… then again you do hate me, so I guess that’s a compliment!”

 

Myungsoo stormed away without another word and Sungyeol purchased the hot pink bath mat at the counter with the biggest grin on his face. 

 

Myungsoo didn’t have the heart to tell Sungyeol that he didn’t hate him at all.

 

~~

 

“I’ve been thinking of getting a cat lately,” Sungyeol smiled as he enthusiastically shook Dongwoo’s shoulder, “It would be cute right? If we had a little cat greeting us every time we came home from practice!”

 

Dongwoo chuckled, nodding in agreement. The two were sitting on the floor of the practice room after a grueling 4 hours of nonstop dancing. The others had gone outside for a “breath of fresh air” (a smoke break, ironically the opposite of this saying) and Dongwoo and Sungyeol were the only ones that were left behind.

 

The older thought there would be no better time to bring up the problem at hand, “So how has Myungsoo been lately, Yeol?” Sungyeol shook his head in disbelief, “Are you still keeping this up? How am I supposed to know how he’s doing? Whenever we talk we just fight about random things, so that’s still the same.” 

 

Dongwoo pursed his lips and sighed, “I don’t know how long you two are going to keep up this act, but it’s really getting old. Anybody with eyes can tell how perfect you two are together.” 

 

Sungyeol stood up with a sigh of his own, “I don’t know where you got this idea hyung but it’s really annoying, please stop trying to force us together.”

 

Dongwoo opened his mouth to respond before Myungsoo pushed open the door, looking at the two with wide eyes, “I should probably…” Dongwoo yelled suddenly, “Ah Myungsoo! Come here! Sungyeol was thinking about getting a cat for the dorm, wouldn’t that be cute? You love cats!”

 

Sungyeol looked down at the floor uncomfortably as Myungsoo let the door shut behind him, suddenly adopting a condescending tone, “You really think getting a cat is fair, Sungyeol? We are out of the dorm almost the entire day, if you got a cat it would be so lonely.”

 

Sungyeol clenched his fists, “It was just an idea, you don’t need to lecture me.”

 

Myungsoo stepped closer, almost threateningly, getting into Sungyeol’s personal space, “I love cats and I would never let you buy one and then just ignore and abuse it. All cats deserve love, they aren’t just accessories.” 

 

Dongwoo laughed nervously, sensing the tense atmosphere and trying to step in between the two before Sungyeol shoved Myungsoo hard to the ground, screaming, “I got it so don’t get all in my face like that! You think just because you’re a handsome saint you’re better than all of us but you’re not! Fuck you!” 

 

Sungyeol stormed out of the practice room, closing the door behind him with a slam as Myungsoo and Dongwoo looked at the door with wide eyes. Dongwoo sighed heavily and turned to Myungsoo, “Listen, I get it. I’m not going to try and set you two up anymore. This is ridiculous.”

 

Myungsoo sighed, pouting slightly. He didn’t know why he had reacted like that, he wanted to smile and pat Sungyeol on the back, talking about different breeds to research and how fun it would be. He wanted to sit on Sungyeol’s lap and kiss him on the cheek and ask about his day with a cat cuddled in between them.

 

Fuck.

 

Myungsoo grasped his head, suddenly feeling very dizzy and nauseous. 

 

Myungsoo liked Sungyeol.

 

“Hyung, I think I’m going to vomit.”

 

~~

 

For a few weeks after the practice room incident, the tension between Myungsoo and Sungyeol was extremely thick. Both were too stubborn to apologize, even though Myungsoo knew that his apology should come first. Dongwoo was at a completely loss, awkwardly laughing every time he was alone with the two and trying to get them to at least bicker with each other.

 

Sunggyu was absolutely fed up with the two and decided to let Dongwoo use his old method again, he locked the two of them in the bedroom together and left the dorm. Dongwoo and Sunggyu sat on the roof of the company building together, sharing a cigarette and drinking cans of beer.

 

“I just don’t understand it, hyung. I miss the awkward sexual tension they had before, at least that was kind of endearing because they were both too awkward to approach each other about it. Now they’re just being idiots, I’m afraid when we go back later one of them will be dead.” Dongwoo chugged his beer messily as Sunggyu took a long drag of the cigarette, coughing before passing it back to Dongwoo, “Listen, they’ll figure it out. They need to at least be civil with each other so it’s not weird whenever we do events. As long as I don’t have to worry about them killing each other, my job is done.”

 

Dongwoo laughed as he tapped at the cigarette between his fingers, “So, who do you think would kill the other first? My bets are on Sungyeol.”   
  


Sunggyu rolled his eyes, “Is that even a question? Myungsoo would obviously kill Sungyeol first, especially from the way you described that story in the practice room. All Sungyeol has to do is threaten to murder an innocent kitten and he would be dead.”

 

~~

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol sat next to each other on Myungsoo’s bunk bed, awkwardly avoiding eye contact and waiting for somebody to speak first. The two had been in this position for about 25 minutes already and the tension was as thick as right before the initial blowout. 

 

Myungsoo turned to Sungyeol, determined to apologize as he opened his mouth, not finding any words coming out. Sungyeol turned towards Myungsoo with his eyebrow raised, waiting for an apology that wasn’t leaving Myungsoo’s lips. 

 

Myungsoo opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally deciding to pull Sungyeol on top of him, kissing his lips gently in contrast to the sudden action. Sungyeol sputtered, “What the fuck Myungsoo? I was expecting an apology, what are you doing?”

 

Myungsoo sighed loudly, tightening his hold on Sungyeol, “I like you, Sungyeol. I’ve liked you probably since I first met you, I’ve liked you while arguing with you, I still like you even after you pushed me to the ground and said you hated me.”

 

Sungyeol blushed, his eyes suddenly downcast, “Why wouldn’t you tell me that in the first place?” Myungsoo hummed softly, “I… didn’t realize it until we stopped talking to each other.”

 

Myungsoo sat up, letting go of Sungyeol and awkwardly leaning against the headboard of his bottom bunk. He opened his legs slightly, looking at Sungyeol with a hopeful gaze before Sungyeol sighed, crawling towards Myungsoo while trying not to hit his head on the top bunk.

 

“I… think I like you too, Myungsoo. I guess I always have, but I tried hiding it like a dumb teenage boy. I guess because when I met you I still was a dumb teenage boy, that doesn’t excuse my recent behavior so I’m sorry for all of that.” Sungyeol smiled, sitting in Myungsoo’s lap with his back slightly hunched over so his head didn’t hit the top bunk.

 

Myungsoo wrapped his arms around Sungyeol’s neck, pulling the boy closer to him, “Yeah, I’m sorry too…” Myungsoo’s lips ghosted Sungyeol’s once more before Sungyeol leaned down into Myungsoo, hungrily kissing the other back. Sungyeol ran his fingertips through Myungsoo’s hair, nibbling on the other’s bottom lip as he immediately tried to stick his tongue in Myungsoo’s mouth. Myungsoo mumbled softly in surprise but didn’t fight his eager hyung, letting his hands wander aimlessly along Sungyeol’s back.

 

Sungyeol pulled away from Myungsoo’s lips to pant softly, his hips naturally grinding against Myungsoo’s. Myungsoo couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan, blushing deeply at the noise while Sungyeol simply smiled and leaned in to kiss Myungsoo’s neck. Myungsoo cupped Sungyeol’s cheeks, bringing his face back up for another long kiss, this time letting his own tongue trace along Sungyeol’s lips. Sungyeol smiled into the kiss, his hands wandering up Myungsoo’s shirt, tracing over his nipples gently.

 

The pair missed the door opening and Sunggyu standing in the doorway in disbelief. The eldest was frozen in his place as he watched Myungsoo and Sungyeol makeout, Dongwoo running in beside him and screaming, “Yes! I knew I wasn’t crazy!”

 

Sungyeol screamed and jumped off of Myungsoo’s lap, slamming his head against the top bunk, “Fucking shit! Dongwoo hyung why would you do that?!”

 

Dongwoo clapped loudly, taking out his phone, “Sungyeol get back into that position, I need to take a picture of this!” 

 

Sungyeol climbed off of the bed, cradling the back of his head with a pout, “No you idiot! The moment is ruined now thanks to you!”

 

Dongwoo grinned and still ran over to Myungsoo, taking pictures of his disheveled and confused state. Dongwoo cooed as he ran his fingers over Myungsoo’s swollen lips, “Baby’s first makeout session! Look how blissed out he looks! Did you get an erection just from kissing Yeollie? Let me see~”

 

Sungyeol shoved Dongwoo away playfully, but with enough force to know he was serious, “Hyung! Leave him alone!”

 

Sunggyu leaned against the doorway, snorting, “You’re going to fight in Myungsoo’s honor now? Just a few hours ago you probably would have tried to kill him.”

 

Myungsoo turned towards his hyungs with a pout, “Can you two leave Yeollie and I alone please? I can’t believe I even need to ask this, it’s like having your parents walk in on you, it’s weird!”

 

Dongwoo nodded enthusiastically, running over to the bed to give Myungsoo a hug regardless, slipping a condom into the younger’s pocket, “I want you having safe sex, okay? And don’t be too loud, we all don’t want to hear you.” 

 

Myungsoo sputtered in disbelief and Sungyeol looked at the exchange in confusion as Dongwoo skipped out the door and waved to them, “Have fun!”

 

Dongwoo slammed the door shut and Sungyeol scratched the back of his head, collapsing back onto the bed and letting Myungsoo curl up in his embrace. 

 

_ The condom will come later _ , Myungsoo thought sleepily as he curled his head up against Sungyeol’s chest. 

  
Napping with Sungyeol was more important. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another hastily written, terribly filled prompt. I'm really sorry, I should stop taking any of these but I love writing them. Anyway, if the person who requested this (almost a year ago) is still around, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
